


Once Again

by Enigmatree



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harmony - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Much crying, Of It, Re-meetings after ten years of being dead, SO, Short Chapters, The guardians arrived much earlier, Time Travel, all/27 if you REALLY want to see it, blink and you miss it really, canon ditched around first chapter, flame lore, guardian fluff, kinda drabble-ish, much - Freeform, no chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatree/pseuds/Enigmatree
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, at fourty two, after 28 years of being Vongola Decimo, died.Vongola lasted 10 years. Without heir, with seven broken people left to keep it alive, with World Super-Powers pressuring from every place possible, without the Sky who had held the empire together...
And, damn the Vongola powers, Tsuna watched. Half dead, half ghost; just watching his loved ones try to go on; hating himself for wanting his guardians to join him; he waited to gain back his full-set to rest with them in the Vongola Rings.
But Vongola was annihilated. So Tsuna would, with a little help from the Horizontal Space-Time Axis, open a portal for his loved ones; his Guardians and anyone alive left from Vongola. And he would at last follow them. It had been so long.
He sent them all to the past. To live it all (different this time) again. To meet them (finally) again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When he arrives, Tsuna first goes to see Takeshi. The reactions.

“Hello, I’m looking for my dog Kojirou. Have you seen him?”

The tray clattered on the floor. The pale –pale, so pale, he normally has a tan– boy froze, slamming eyelids over the rushing memories.

“I– I did? N-no! I mean, a dog– I might have, that’s, I saw a bird named? Named Jirou. With– with the dog. NO! It’s on– on the dog, it’s a, it’s a blue bird!”

That's not what he's supposed to say. _"I might have. Did it have a blue bird on top?" "Yes. Named Jirou."_

A step back. Trembling hands, crushing the neat white apron. He swallowed the growing lump of emotion in his throat. Crushing sadness; unbearable longing; empty, _so empty_ ; bitterness, because this was a dream, a fantasy, to vanish into wistful smoke with just the emptiness, once again.

A shell, a shell of what he used to be, filled with the illusions of present non-existent and grasps of a beloved past long-gone. He should have known better to once again give his whatever leftover sanity to these cruel daydreams.

Yet…

Yet hope still rushed through him, made him feel unaccustomed, lightheaded; he had been too long without it. He knew. He knew this passing content, lightness was to break the half stitched him into dust. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but _want_ …

“Thank you for the help, Takeshi.”

Not Yamamoto-san. Takeshi. _Takeshi_.

Like he wasn’t a passing _stranger_ who took pity. _Just a classmate_ who wanted someone weird as a friend. Someone to be wary of. Someone to _fear_.

As if he was the beloved rain again. As if he still had a home. As if he had his precious _Sky. As if he had Tsuna again_.

“Ts-Tsuna?...”

Takeshi asked softly, completely involuntary. No. He didn’t want to know the answer. He didn’t want to hear the _Yes, Yamamoto-san?_

(He didn’t want Tsuna to remember the times fraught with distrust. The times when they couldn’t know whether Tsuna was Tsuna or if he was an enemy when their Sky returned. He didn’t want Tsuna to suffer the constant doubt. He didn’t want Tsuna to know how to answer dozens of insurance questions on top of the tens of improvised personality tests.

But he _did_. Oh, _how he did_.)

He didn’t want the magic broken with the millions of possible answers that weren’t the _right_ one.

“I’m back, Takeshi.”

But it wasn’t. The _one_ right answer. _One and only_. _The right answer_ _to the welcome known only to them._ You question my name, I smile and greet. _‘I'm back, Takeshi.’_

One hand to steady his quivering ones. To hold them tight.

One hand to cup his cheek in a proof of life. The still throbbing beat in the wrist, the still warming heat of blood on the cheek.

Takeshi collapsed on his knees, crying, shuddering because _Tsuna_ …

How many years had it been? _Empty, so very empty_. The only reason they continued was for Tsuna’s legacy. That _thrice damned Famiglia_ because of which they couldn’t go after _their Sky. Their warmth. Their life_.

Small arms circled his shivering shoulders in the most freeing embrace he had ever had. The caress of soft brown locks on his neck, peace to calm the unceasing waves and whirlpools that were his soul long since, the constant breath, the steadily beating hearth, the heat that was unique to the Skies but still withered in death.

**_“I'm home, Takeshi. I'm back home.”_ **

A whispered assurance. Hushed promise.

Takeshi cried, violent sobs wracking his body, a shuddering, wailing kind of cry.

Eight years of keeping a “Family” strong and standing, all alone. Coming back to the start, only for three years of being a stranger to the most important person in life. _Torture_.

But Takeshi was also home. _He was home now._

“Welcome back, Tsuna.”

He had just cried. Before that, he hadn’t cried for eleven years. Because his Sky deserved just as much of an entrance as his departure had been, with thousands weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a timetravel fic with drabble-ish chaps. I had to write this, it was gnawing on my brain!  
> So, no chronological order, but I'll give you some info on that!   
> Do enjoy, please XD!


End file.
